Blackthorne is Back!
by VampPiratePrincess1000
Summary: After CMHHTS. Its another year at Gallager and the girls get a rematch. But What happens when the boys are back at Gallager for good.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone just got back to Gallager. Mr. Solomon told all juniors in CoveOps to get ready for a mission so that is exactly what Bex and I are doing. I am wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a purple flowy tank top. With my white nikes.

Bex is wearing a pair of navy shorts and a green shirt with navy desings on the bottom with black flats. We both are putting on wigs. Mine is dark brown with hair that goes an inch above my belly button. Bex has a blond wig that goes above her shoulders. I put a birth mark above my lip and bex put on freckles. We both looked each other over and put our comms in our ears.

Bex is in the bathroom so I said "Bex are you ready to go?"

"Yep" she replied walking out of the bathroom.

We walked out of our room and went to the grand hall where all the other juniors were waiting for us. All of us went to the front of the school where Mr. Solomon was waiting for us with blind folds. He handed us one as we stepped into the helicopter. The helicopter started on as we all waited for Mr. Solomon to tell us the mission.

"Okay girls, Today is your rematch with the Blackthorne boys. You will all be alone. You each will be tailing someone different. When we get there you have two hours to finish your mission. Oh we're here! You will find a picture of who you are tailing on your lap when you take the blind folds off."

We all took off our blindfolds and looked down. I have Zach, I looked over next to me and Bex has Grant.

Mr . Solomon opened the door and we all walked out and went in different directions. I realized we are at the mall and walked in through the side entrance.

I saw Grant walking out of Macy's and said "Bex Grant just walked out of Macy's"

"Thanks" I heard Bex say through comms.

I walked around for fourty-five mintues when I saw exit Abercrombie & Fitch. I walked over to him and said "Hey hottie, where you going?" "Uh, Hi" he said weirdly. "What's your name?" I asked in a singsong voice. "Zach" he said and stuch out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed his hand and pulled it behind me to give him a really quick hug. "My name is Gabby" I told him.

I grabbed his arm and hung onto it. "So where are you going?" I asked him. "Um, I'm going to JcPenny at 2'o clock" he told me a little unsure. I looked at my watch and it said one fourty-five.

We started walking in the direction of JcPenny. We got there at exactly two. I saw all the ither girls and boys already there.

Mr. Solomon stood there and said "Great job girls." We all smiled and took off our disgues. All the boys were gapping at us and we all smiled sweetly at them. Zach ran over too me and kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I kissed him back.

I pulled away and said "did you really miss me that much?" He smiled and said. "Only you Gallager Girl."

"Okay ladies, We must be leaving" Mr. Solomon said. I started walking away from Zach but then turned and waved.

We walked out to the helicopter got in and went back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bex and I went to our suite and Macey and Liz were there. "How was the mission guys?" Liz asked.

"It was so cool! We completed the mission. I got Grant and Cammie got Zach. Then when we took off our wigs Zach ran to Cammie and kissed her!" Bex yelled. Liz squealed along with Bex.

"Guys, The Last time went on a mission against Blackthorne they came here for a semester. Maybe they're coming back this year." Bex and Liz squealed.

I went over to my bed and sat down. "Cammie why don't you go spy on your mom so we'll know if the boys are coming or not." Liz said.

I sighed. I got up off my bed and walked out of the room and went to the secret passageway to spy on my mom.

I walked to the end and my mom was talking to Mr. Solomon. I listened and my mom said "Joe when are the boys coming?" "Tonight before the welcome back dinner" Mr. Solomon said.

That's all I needed to here so I walked back to the room trying to contain my excitement.

I entered the room and sat there like nothing was going on. Bex and Liz screamed at the same time "SO ARE THEY COMING OR WHAT?"

I put a smile on my face and yelled "YES!" Bex and Liz screamed of excitement.

"Hey, where's Macey?" I asked them curiously. Liz said "She went to the library." I nodded and looked at the clock.

"Guys, there's a half an hour before the welcome back dinner. You guys get ready and I'll go get Macey." I told them.

I walked to the library and saw Macey studding a book about Cove Ops. "Macey there's 30 mintues until the welcome back dinner."

She nodded and closed the book. We walked back to the room together.

We got in the suite and put on our uniforms. Macey did my makeup and I put my hair into two loose French braids.

Bex came out of the bathroom with her hair in a high pony tail. Liz and Macey both had there hair down.

We walked to the dinning hall and it said we're talking in English. We walked in and sat down with the rest of our grade.

My mom/the headmistress did her speech and then said "Last year fifteen Blackthorne boys came here for the semester, this year the whole Blackthorne school will come. From this year on this school is now know as The academy of Gallager and Blackthorne for Exceptional Young Women and Men."

All the Blackthorne boys walked in and filled in the tables. Zach sat next to me, Grant next to Bex, Jonas next to Liz and The rest of the Blackthorne junior class just filled in the seats.

Zach leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled apart and I smiled at Zach. He of course did his signature smirk.

After that we ate in silence while everyone else chatted excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach and I are walking to my room together. We were right in front of the Grand Staircase when Zach said "Will you go out to town with me tomorrow?"

"Of course" I told him a little too excited. He smirked at me and we kept walking.

We stopped in front of my room. He pulled me too him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a little while I needed air so I broke away. He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. I untangled myself from him and walked into my room.

As I walked in Bex, Macey, and Liz fell to the floor. I laughed and went to get my pj's.

I went in the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and put my pajamas on.

I left my chap stick on my bed so I went to grab it but accidently knocked it under my bed. I bent down and reached under when I saw a bug.

I grabbed it and said "Hello, Zach, Grant, Jonas."

"Girls, they bugged the room!" I yelled annoyed. They got out of there beds and we all started searching for bugs.

"Did you find any? I found six." Bex asked.

"I found seven." I told them

"I found four." Macey said.

"I have three." Liz said.

We crushed the bugs and put the pieces in the trash. We all got in our beds and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning remembering that I have a date with Zach today. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I put a black robe on and went out to the closet to get dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top and a yellow one.

I walked back to the bathroom. I put on my bra and underwear. Then I put on the jeans and then the yellow tank top then the black.

I took out my gel and put it in my hair and then I crunched my hair.

I put on black eyeliner under my eye and a goldish eye shadow. Then I put mascara and foundation. Once I was done with that I put on some blush.

I went back into the room and grabbed a black tote bag. I put my phone and my ipod in there. Then I put my wallet and my eyeliner the bag.

I heard my phone ring and looked at the caller id. It said Zach so I picked it up. "Gallager girl I'll met you in front of the passage that sneaks out of school" then I heard the dial tone. I hung the phone up and put it back in my bag.

I opened the door quietly and then closed it very carfully. I ran through the halls and saw Zach waiting for me. I walked to him and he pulled me in for a kiss.

He was trying to make the kiss long but I pulled a way and started walking through the tunnel.

Zack caught up to me and we walked through hand and hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach and I walked to the diner to get breakfast because we didn't eat. We got there and sat in a both and we are holding hands under the table.

A waitor came up to us and was starring at me and a shivered. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked. Zach and I both got water.

We were both looking at the menu and I decided to get the Belgium waffles with whip cream and strawberries. Zach is getting pancakes with with bacon.

The weird waitor came back with our drinks and said "can I get you something to eat?"

I told him "I'll have the Belgium waffles with wip cream and strawberries."

"Okay, and You?"

"I'll have the pancakes with bacon." Zach told him. He nodded and walked away.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Zack said angerly.

I nodded and he gripped my hand tighter. After a couple mintues of useless chit-chat when my phone wrang.

I took it out of my bag and saw I had a text from Liz.

I opened it and it said 'Where r u?' I sent back 'In town with Zach please cover for us.' She sent back 'Only if u buy me a new computer chip while you're out.' I sent back 'okay'.

"Who was it?" Zach asked me.

"It was Liz. She is going to cover for us if we buy her a new computer chip." I told him.

"You told her yes , right?" Zach asked. I nodded.

I took a sip of my water at the same time Zach did. We both laughed.

I looked behind me and saw the weird waitor coming to us with our breakfast.

He set the food down on the table and winked at me and I shivered again.

We ate silently every once in a while looking up at each other and smiling.

We finished eating and Zach left money on the table. We walked out hand and hand .

We were walking down the street when we saw DeeDee, Josh, and Dillion with a bunch of friends.

"Oh my god Cammie, is that you?" DeeDee asked.

"Hey DeeDee, good to see you." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Hey rich girl, What's the matter daddy doesn't have any money to pay for school so your out on the streets." Dillion said laughing.

Zach was about ready to jump him but I kissed him so he couldn't.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat I was pulling away from Zach but he just held me tighter.

After a little more time I pulled away and said

"Bye guys Zach and I have to go back to school." Zach grabbed my hand and led me to the park and started kissing me.

I draped my arms over his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. We pulled away after about ten mintues.

"We better go get that computer chip for Liz before we have to go back." I told Zach

He nodded and we started walking to the computer store.


	5. Chapter 5

We got Liz a high tech computer chip and are now walking back to Gallager. We got to the entrance and walked to the passageway.

I got in then Zach got in and we walked through the tunnel. We got to the exit and Zach spun me around to face him and kissed me.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled away and pecked his cheek and ran back to the suite.

All the girls were there. "Okay, do you have the computer chip?" Liz asked.

"Of course and thanks for covering for us." She nodded as I handed her the computer chip.

I went to my bed and put my bag down.

"Cam come on Mr. Solomon told us to be ready to go on a mission in town" Bex said.

I took my comms off my desk and put it in my ear.

I picked my tote bag up and we all ran to the front of the school.

When we got Zach was waiting for me. I walked over to him and I pecked his lips. He pulled me closer and gave me another kiss then Mr. Solomon cleared his throat.

"Okay, Your teams are Zach, Grant, Bex, Cameron,….." I tuned him out after that.

When we were in the van Mr. Solomon said "You're mission is to find this computer chip that has the information of terorists planning to bomb the academy.'

We nodded and I looked over to Zach and He nodded at me. We out of the van and Zach and I started walking to the Computer chip store.

When we got there we went to the shelf that had chips that held information of stuff. I looked and saw Bombs. I grabbed it and ran out of the store with Zach, Grant, and Bex following me.

We ran to where Mr. Solomon parked the van and we got in.

Mr. Solomon was waiting for us. We handed him the chip and he studied it. "Well done" he told us.

On her comms Bex told the rest of the groups to come back.

When we got back I gave Zach a kiss and Bex and I ran off to the room.

We took our comms out and put them away and got dressed into our uniforms for dinner.

Bex and I wipped off our makeup and did our hair.

Bex put her hair in a clip and I left my hair crunched.

Liz and Macey were in the room and were done getting ready so we all walked off to the dinning hall.


	6. Chapter 6

We stated walking to the dinning hall when we saw the boys. They walked up to us and Zach walked to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, What'cha doing?" I asked Zach.

"Holding onto you." he said matter-a-factly.

I pecked him on the lips and we walked hand and hand to the dinning hall.

We went and sat down at the table full of juniors and food was brought to the table.

We all took food and stated eating talking in between bites.

"Cammie, is it true that during summer you and Mr. Solomon stayed here and then went on a mission together?" Tina asked me.

"I guess you can say that." I said. Tina smiled and went back to gossiping with other girls.

"Oh yeah Cam I forgot You had to stay the summer with Mr. Solomon What did you guys do?" Bex asked.

"Well I used to do gymnastics so Mr. Solomon hired some spy guy to teach me gymnastics. Then the rest of the time we were in a secret room watching movies and eating junk food. Then about a week before school started Mr. Solomon got called on a mission so he took me and we disabled a bomb together." I told them.

"Wow that's pretty cool so are you and Mr. Solomon close" Liz asked.

I nodded and finished eating dinner.

We were all walking around the mansion when Grant said "Why don't you show us a gymnastics move."

I started running and did a round-off layout back handspring full. Then I ran some more and did a round-off back handspring layout. Then I did a standing round-off back handspring double back.

Then I did a standing back tuck and stood there catching my breath.

They all ran up too me and told me that I was awesome and they never saw anyone do that.

I smiled and said "Thanks do you want to go to Joe and I's secret movie room?"

They all nodded and we started walking to the room.

I lifted up a poster on the wall and touched the center of the square and a stone door opened behind the grand staircase and ran through the door.

We all started walking to through the tunnels then we came to a door and I pushed it open.

Then I walked a little and there was another door and then opened that and we were in the movie room.

Everyone walked in and I went to the mini fridge and pantry. I took all sodas and got all different popcorn, chips, and candy.

Everybody was sitting talking about what movie to watch. We decided to watch Pirates of The Caribbean 1: Curse of The Black Pearl. ( I'm watching that right now and it's the fight scene in the end)


	7. Chapter 7

After we watched Pirates of The Caribbean I can't stop humming the theme song. Bex and I are humming it together on our way back to the suite.

We got in there and Joe was there. "Cammie, Pack up the whole junior class is going to Roseville High for a Cove Ops mission. To learn how to be normal. But everyone will have to come back to the school on Sundays to catch up with what they should be learning. You will be coming with me on a mission in two weeks prepare yourself Cammie."

I nodded and went to the closet to start packing. Mr. Solomon walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Everyone in the room started packing. I went to the bathroom to get my shampoo and stuff.

I left the bathroom and put my stuff in my bag.

"Macey you're coming right?" I asked her.

"Of course I wouldn't miss out." I nodded and got back to packing.

At ten we all decided to go to sleep. We all got ready for bed and turned the lights out.

…….

We all woke up at seven in the morning.

We all put on normal clothes and did our hair and makeup.

Bex had a French braid. Macey had her hair in curls.

Liz and I both had pigtail French braids that started at our hairline.

We all had light makeup and a matching necklaces. The necklaces were a heart.

I had silver, Bex had gold, Liz had green, and Macey had pink.

We were all wearing matching ouffits.

The ouffit is dark wash jeans and a gray low cut shirt with a leather jacket. Everyone had the same ouffit but the shirt matched their necklace.

We all put on silver bangles and left the room.

We walked to the dinning hall and saw the boys saving seats for us. We walked over to them and sat down.

Zach leaned down and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

He finally pulled away but kept his arm around my waist.

We ate silently and finished quickly.

Everybody got up and we all went to get our bags.

Bex and I both have three. Liz has four. One filled with her tech stuff. Macey had seven.

We picked up our bags and walked to the front of the school. We met up with the boys and they each took one of our bags.

We all got in the van and Mr. Solomon started talking. "I will give you a paper with the names of the people you will be staying with and then the people who are in the same house as you."

I looked at my paper and I'm staying in Dillion's house with Bex, Liz ,and Macey. Zach ,Grant, and Jonas are staying at Josh's house.


End file.
